Dancing In The Rain
by DramaQueen1133
Summary: The Doctor loved her most of all when she was dancing in the rain. Ten/Rose


**I posted this a while ago, but wasn't that happy with it. But I've fiddled and feel it's a bit better, so...enjoy x**

**3 Years Ago**

"Come on!" A delighted Rose Tyler pulled him from the console and out the doors. The Doctor shivered and pulled his coat closer to his body.

"Rose! It's pouring down! Why do you want to come outside?" He cried out as he swept his fringe out of his eyes. Rose turned to look at him and frowned.

"Have you never danced in the rain before Doctor?" The Doctor looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"You want to dance? In this?"

"Yes! It's amazing you feel so free, and it's refreshing and it's amazing! Come on, please?" Rose pouted at him and the Doctor laughed. Thinking back on it the Doctor realised how…whipped he was. Rose grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips. She spun them in slow circles, gathering speed with each turn. She threw her head back and laughed, and the Doctor found himself laughing with her. His head started to spin and he stumbled away from Rose and leant against the TARDIS doors, still giggling. The Doctor looked up and saw Rose still spinning, her clothes clutching to her skin. She was giggling and laughing as she turned around and around. He stood and watched her. Loving every second of it. He loved her when she was dancing in the rain.

**One Month Since The Dalek Crucible**

The Doctor looked though the window and saw the rain tumbling down from the sky. Rose got up from her seat beside the Doctor and stepped through the back door. He frowned and followed her.

"Would you just stop following me! You're not some stupid pup so stop acting like it!" She yelled to him. The Doctor stopped and frowned, stung by her words.

"I'm worried about you Rose." He stepped towards her and touched her arm. She wrenched it away and glared at him.

"Why? The Doctor certainly doesn't care one bit about me! If you're him which you so often insist, then you shouldn't care either." Her voice shook with every word. The Doctor saw her shivering in her thin pyjamas.

"Please Rose, I am the Doctor. You have to believe me…I love you." He pleaded, trying to lead her out of the rain.

"You don't love me. How could you? If you loved me then you wouldn't have left me." She said in a small voice. The Doctor felt his heart break.

"Rose…He left you so you would be happy. With me." Rose shook her head and laughed.

"That doesn't make any sense. My life doesn't make any sense!" She sobbed. The Doctor folded her into his arms, and smiled when she didn't pull away.

"It doesn't have to make sense. We'll work through this yeah? Please just give me a chance. Give this relationship a chance. Please Rose?" The Doctor murmured to her, dropping kisses onto her hair. Rose was silent for a while before she looked up to him.

"Alright. We can try." She whispered. The Doctor beamed and spun her around in circles again and again. Rose smiled softly at him. They shared their first _real _kiss in the rain. As the Doctor watched her spin away from him he realised how much he loved her. He loved her when she was dancing in the rain.

**Two Years Later**

The Doctor grasped Rose's hand and ran out of the church doors. They flew past the guests throwing confetti (the expensive kind, Jackie wouldn't allow anything else) and Rose rushed to the front of the crowd.

"Come on, gather round! I'm throwing the bouquet now!" She laughed as the women clamoured for the what they called 'the best spot'. Rose turned and threw it over her shoulder, and turned back to see it fly past the gaggle of girls and into Tony's hands. The Doctor patted the six year olds shoulder and smiled down at him. Rose peered around the girls and watched the Doctor murmur something to Tony. After a series of points and nods, Tony tapped a little girl's shoulder. Rose recognised her as her friend's daughter. She was a sweet little thing and very pretty. The Doctor grinned proudly as the little girl turned and Tony shyly presented the bouquet to her. The girl took them and smiled to Tony, her cheeks flushing. Rose walked over to the Doctor and kissed him softly.

"You are so sweet." She grinned.

"What? Me and Tony had a manly talk together. Bit of this and bit of that and thanks to the fruits of our labour, look!" He gestured grandly to the two children, now loosely holding hands. Rose kissed his cheek.

"You are such a matchmaker you know!" The Doctor shrugged and looked up all of a sudden.

"What's, what's wrong?" Rose grasped his shoulder.

"You may want to go inside right now." He said to her. Rose felt the worry bubble up inside of her.

"No! Not on our wedding day. What's wrong?" The Doctor smiled and shook his head.

"It's nothing bad. Well, considering the amount of money you spent on your hair I'd suggest that you go back inside. It's about to rain." Rose visibly relaxed and beamed at him. She tugged his hand and led him over to the garden where they had planned their reception. She signalled to the band to start playing and the Doctor smiled as a brassy tune started to play. The guests seated themselves and watched the couple sway slowly to the song. Droplets of rain fell onto them before it started to pour. The band and guests were covered with tents, but the Doctor and Rose were still exposed. Her carefully curled hair fell straight about her shoulders, but somehow the Doctor's hair still stood on end. They danced their first dance as husband and wife in the rain. And the Doctor marvelled at her. He loved her when she was dancing in the rain.

**The Other Universe**

Rose Tyler was lying in her bed listening to the rain against the windows. Nobody dared venture outside in that sort of treacherous weather. Nobody would see her. Careful not to alert her mother, she pulled on her trainers and ran outside into the courtyard. She spun again and again. Loving the feeling of the raindrops on her skin. Rose laughed as she felt her hair fly out around her. Her laugh brought a small smile to the Doctor's face as he watched. Her childish innocence was so clear in that night as she danced in the rain. As the rain started to stop, he watched Rose slowly spin and then stop. River tugged on his hand and led him back to the TARDIS. The Doctor knew that River wouldn't understand why he was watching a young Rose Tyler. He didn't understand himself. He only knew that he loved her when she was dancing in the rain.

**Pete's World, Three Years Since The Wedding**

The Doctor sat cradling his daughter in his arms as he sobbed. The bright coloured flowers hurt his eyes, and the sea of black clothes and pale concerned faces made him shiver. The man at the front spoke about Rose's achievements like he knew her. But no one did, not like he knew her. All those years of worrying whether she'd be killed by aliens or whether it would be his fault. She died in a car crash. A stupid joy rider killed her. Everything hurt him. He couldn't speak, he didn't want to. Jackie carefully tried to pry his daughter out of his hands, but he held on. She was the only thing that he had left, the only thing in the world. He stood by the graveside and cried as he realised she would grow up without a mother. And he would be alone. Forever. Little droplets of rain hit his skin and he smiled. Remembering their first kiss, their first dance as man and woman. As everyone put their umbrellas up, the Doctor gave his daughter to Jackie and let the rain wash over him. The priest's voice drawled on and on, and the Doctor looked past the crowd to the top of hill. Through the haze of the rain, he could have almost sworn he saw Rose there. Spinning and twirling about in the rain, hair flying out behind her as she laughed and smiled to him. The Doctor's heart throbbed as he remembered. He remembered how he loved her when she was dancing in the rain.

**Four Years Since The Funeral**

The TARDIS landed with a thud that sent the Doctor and River flying. He grabbed her hand and led them out of the TARDIS. He just wanted to see Rose and his human self. See how happy they were. It would set his mind straight. After talking with Jack, he realised they might not be as happy as he thought. But he would find out. After a few well placed phone calls and pleading. He found out where their house was. The Doctor bounded up to the door and knocked, River behind him silently giving him support. The door opened and the Doctor found himself staring into the eyes of himself.

"Hello." The Doctor smiled slightly as the human him stared back. Human him (as he decided to call him in his mind) walked away from the two people at his door. He left the door open, so River and the Doctor took that as an invite to follow him inside.

"You don't look to surprised to see me." The Doctor said. Human him smiled rather bitterly and shrugged.

"Call it twin instinct….What do you want?" He said darkly.

"I just came to see how you and Rose were getting on." The Doctor frowned as human him closed his eyes at her name.

"You didn't care before when you left us here, so why the change of heart?"

"You know why I left you, so you could be happy, t wasn't fair to-"

"Daddy!" A brown and blonde blur flew past the two guests and into human him's lap.

"What's wrong Donna?" He cooed as the Doctor looked on in astonishment. The girl turned her large brown eyes onto the Doctor and River and tilted her blonde haired head to the side.

"Who are they?" The human him gripped her tighter and glared at them.

"No one sweetheart. They were just leaving." He said pointedly.

"No. Not until I see Rose." The Doctor demanded. He softened as he saw Donna hang her head and the human him grip her hand.

"Go in to Nan and Granddad yeah? Tell them daddy needs to go out for a while." Donna nodded and human him pressed a kiss to her forehead. Once she left the room, he turned to the Doctor and River.

"You want to see Rose? Follow me."

"Here she is." Human him said sombrely as he knelt by the white marble grave. The Doctor stumbled back and shook his head.

"No." He whispered. He fell to his knees and traced her name with his fingers. Feeling the engraved gold lettering.

"What happened?" His voice came out hoarse. The human him took out the bouquet he had bought on the way here.

"Joy riders. She was coming home from work when they crashed into her. She died before the ambulance got there." Human him took the old flowers from the expensive looking vase, and replaced them with the bouquet of white and red Rose's.

"How long ago?" The Doctor felt the tears run down his face.

"Four years. Donna was two years old then. She remembers Rose. She says she remembers her smile." Human him smiled through his own tears.

"Doctor? I'm going to leave you two to talk yeah?" River quietly cut in. The Doctor nodded and watched her walk away.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Human him asked quietly. The Doctor was silent for a while.

"I loved her when she was dancing in the rain…."

**Thirty Five Years Later**

The Doctor closed his eyes as Donna and her husband sat by his bedside, Donna gripping his hand. He thought of Rose waiting for him in a place far away. Waiting in wherever you go after death. And it was true, the Doctor realised. When you're moments away from death, then your life flashes before you. Everything you did, what you could have done lays itself out before you. In his long life, he had done so much, but it still wasn't enough time. Just in the edge of his mind, he could hear Rose's soft voice calling to him. Telling him that she was waiting, after all this time, she was still waiting. The Doctor smiled and saw their life together. Saw the first time they made love, saw their wedding, Donna's birth...he saw her dancing in the rain. That was the last thing he ever saw before he followed the voice whispering for him to follow.

**The Other Universe**

The Doctor sat on the hill of an abandoned planet, thinking over his life. River had just gone to the library, and he knew he'd never see her again. Everyone left him. Everyone. The orange rain started to fall, the droplets abnormally large, and the Doctor thought back to Rose and the other Doctor. He knew that he was dead now. The slight buzz in the back of his skull had vanished. They were both dead. But as he looked through the orange sheet of rain, he pretended that they were both there. The way they should be. And he knew he would always remember, remember the way he loved her when they were both dancing in the rain.


End file.
